toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SuperGeyser
Welcome! Hi SuperGeyser, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SuperGeyser page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several Projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the Wiki Rules before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to have fun editing! You can also check out what's currently happening on this wiki on the Community Portal! If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page! Have fun editing, SuperGeyser! -- Bermuda (Talk) 23:13, August 18, 2011 Template It's quite obvious that you copied the template I created. That's okay, but it really needs effort, such as removing the wikis I edit and other things. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :And judging by your info on your userpage, why don't you try regaining your membership by participating in this contest? User blog:Bermuda/Work Hard for a Big Reward. Work hard by editing pages and not creating spam or vandalizing. By the end of August, I'll decide you will earn the 1 month membership. Good luck! • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It's okay. If you want I can even create you your own template. If so, you can probably ask me what you want to put, such as a quote or other stuff. You can work on the wiki on your own free time. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 00:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't really know what you're asking. Yes I do have a Toon. If you're asking me to add these information to the template, I can do it. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:56, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I need a bit more information before I actually start the template. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 04:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm finished with the template. Template:SuperGeyser. All you have to do is type in . Anything you'd like me to add that won't take up too much space, I'll try my best. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 04:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem. :) • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 17:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I can't really say. It has to be a surprise. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 18:37, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't have any great pictures. But a good one is to take a picture of Total Cutie bouncing on top of the geyser in Chip 'n Dale's. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 16:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Might I add that the image should be the same width and height. Example: 100x100 or 150x150 or 199x199. That way the image will fir perfectly in the avatar. But the width and height should at least be larger than 150px. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 16:33, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I bought it. RE: HI My opinion: 5 out of 6 stars. Black Hole, The true Cog killer! signature is broken. Please press Alt+F4 to try again. 15:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Well yes, but I mostly playLEGO universe. Black Hole, The true Cog killer! signature is broken. Please press Alt+F4 to try again. 15:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Reverting edits On the wiki history I keep seeing you revert you edits over and over and over again. Are you doing this purpose just for free edits? FlyingSquirrel192 16:23, August 28, 2011 (UTC) thanks Thanks for the compliment. I've been working really hard on Duckle to get all that stuff over the Summer. Click here to get rainbow monkeys!! Talk to The GamerPerson 19:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I've been playing since 2007 but I don't always play Toontown. Sometimes I don't play for a while then I come back. Like I might switch to Pirates Online for a few months then back to Toontown. I'd say It's been about a year of total time I've been actively playing. And I actually have memories of when I was at 61 laff. Click here to get rainbow monkeys!! Talk to The GamerPerson Right now I'll be on Pirates Online mostly because of a big new update. Updates usually draw me from one to the other. Click here to get rainbow monkeys!! Talk to The GamerPerson Yeah just tell me when u can meet me on there. Click here to get rainbow monkeys!! Talk to The GamerPerson Re: Poll idea I used the laff points needed to graduate each neighborhood. See it in the Player's Guide on the TT website. FlyingSquirrel192 23:36, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Please wait Please don't add the Needimage template to my new pages. I will upload the images in bulk in a few minutes. Theevina 15:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Top Toon Nominee Hey there! You have been nominated for Top Toon of October 2011! Read more about it! • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 04:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks for congrating me lol The Epic Toon 23:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Signature You should fix your signature as it is leaving messages below it white (as in the font color is white). Top Toon Congratulations! You won the vote for October 2011! Remember to action=purge}} purge your page to see any changes. Re: A Whole bunch of stuff I wouldn't know how to fix the launcher. Anyways, it's okay if you're not active. People have problems outside the wiki. Even me. A few things The Epic Toon made this new template for you to use on your userpage if you want: Template:Top Toon. Also it might be nice if you renamed your user tempate so people will be redirected to your userpage when they search for you name instead of being taken to the template. Theevina 22:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Um.... why did you create 2 pages and put delete tags on them? You made them. FlyingSquirrel 15:09, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Odd. It says you created the page in the wiki activity and you added the delete tag. FlyingSquirrel 15:47, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi! And yes, I remember you. Anyway, I'm fine (right now, at least). Life has been up and down lately, but that's normal. XD I don't think we've ever met on ToonTown. Wanna meet? Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 18:09, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, my brother forced me off the computer. XD If you're still on, right now. If not, sometime Saturday. Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 23:09, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Awesome..... I say Crazyham, ToonTown Central in the Pet Shop. Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 23:16, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey! Sure, I'd like to meet you. But I don't think today will work. I'm taking a break for now. --I like trains... 23:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Heh I had fun hanging out on ToonTown with you yesterday! Oh by the way, Fat Pancake Picklechomp told me to give you and Chris this message. You need a hug. MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHA! *lightning strikes and DK is gone* --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 20:37, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Werp I'm usually lazy to do them, just did some yesterday and now I just need 10 Head Hunters, 4 4+ Story cog buildings, and 1 more Legal Eagle. Oh and thanks! Yus yus, I know I anita do them. But I don't really go on Toontown much anymore, due to schoolwork and that I have to study for my exams of doom. ;____; I go on this Wikia when I have free time, but sometimes Toontown when I'm feeling bored when in the Wika. Periwinkle09 06:07, March 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:??? Sorry I paniced, just please do something, he has her account and we all want him to stop. Chrisgaff 01:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! Hey SuperGeyser, we need to meet sometime... hmm... I'm always on the chat if ever I am online, so, just jump in if you see me :) Pinkie Dash! 23:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Friends Can you add me, please. Im really nice Pizzaboy66 22:44, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Add me as a friend on toontown P.S please put your message in a title so i dont get confused Pizzaboy66 23:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Excitingness Alright, awesome! I'll make sure to meet you somewhere. I'm free tonight around 6:00 Toontown time, so how about Boingy Acres in Donald's Dock, then? --March to my beat... (talk) 19:35, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh gosh. I am SOOO Sorry! I was too busy recording my Pokemon Conquest game with me evolving and getting Arceus, I forgot we were gonna meet. Sorry, but wanna try again tomorrow at the same time? I'll put it on something. --March to my beat... (talk) 01:30, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Friends on toontown! Wanna be friends on toontown?Im usually on Nutty ville and the sonnest i can log on is 4PM Eastern time.Mett me in sellbot hq by the sellbot tower doors. Ive got speed chat plus.Stormclaw36 (talk) 22:14, August 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hello Sure thing, but the only problem is I am on vacation, and I'm not on much :) And I have seen you around. But its great to meet you! :) 23:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Alien, at your service.Talk to me! I'm not a cog! RE: Hi! Well...... I've been dealing with a few health problems, but I'm getting along. I'm fully active on both here and Toontown. I just got a 1-year TT membership for Christmas, so I'll be around at least until the beginning of 2014. :P You should stay for a while! It feels great to talk to some of my old friends!! ~Lily ♥ 00:38, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :I think I got to chapter 10. After I finish my book report for school, I'll start reading it again. :P It's really good so far, though. Evina is a awesome writer. :~Lily ♥ 15:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey, I remember you! Aren't you the Toon that deleted me for no reason? Which toon are you talking about(Mousey or Shadow)? RE: Hey! Yes, I remember you!! My memory isn't that bad, you know! My health has been giving me a hard time recently, but except for that, I'm doing good! How have you been doing? Not only do I have 111 Laff, but I just got my Lawbot Suit. :D You better start working harder!! :P ~Lily ♥ 19:37, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, my health is very much of a problem. I am slowly (very, very slowly) getting better, though. :You're gonna have to do a lot of activities if you want to get to that laff! As well as boss battles! I'm so close to maxing Trap.... less than 600 points away. Then I'll have all my gags maxed.... yay me! :~Lily ♥ 13:41, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll probably start working on Miss Petunia Funnypretzel after I max Lily Butterfly...... that is, if Toontown isn't closed by then. :P ::~Lily ♥ 17:00, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I predict that Toontown will be closed in 2014. Hackers are one reason. The Teleportation Toons have been around for over a month, and Disney hasn't done a thing about them. Also, take a look at Toon Valley. Hundreds of hackers there each day. Has Disney taken care of them for good? Of course not. :::Another reason is the lack of player-pleasing updates. I thought Street Maps were awesome, but apparently not everyone thinks that. Cog Nation was a scrapped idea, and they're not bringing it back. New cogs/gags will be too much work for a game that's losing thousands of dollars a year. Speaking of, Disney's online games are losing so much money to the point where I'm surprised they didn't close them all down. :::Think about it. When has the Teleport glitch been fixed? And that's been around for a long time! It's like they're not even trying anymore. :::Lol I'm sorry but that turned into a rant. I'll have to make a blog post about it later. :P :::~Lily ♥ 17:51, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::I made a blog about them. ::::~Lily ♥ 18:59, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hello! Hey!! It's good to see that you're still around. I'm doing pretty well at the moment. My health has gotten significantly better. And, better yet, my toon is still higher than yours! ;) ~Lily ♥ 19:29, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :OH YES I DID :Excuses, excuses. :P :~Lily ♥ 23:17, August 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey.....? I recently cleared out my friends list and I must have accidentally deleted you. Silly me. If you're still online, I can hop on real quick and add you back. ~Lily ♥ 19:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC) about that...... I reverted your edit to my talk page due to it being about a private server that isn't endorsed by Disney. My opinion: It's illegal, and I don't support that. I'm glad to see that you're still around, though!! :D ~Lily ♥ 01:21, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :Nope, it applies to the ENTIRE wiki. :This wiki is far from complete (and probably never will be). We're mainly focusing on filling in the holes. Well, all of us collectively. I'm starting to show interest in other games. I'll eventually move on over to another community, once I feel comfortable enough leaving this behind. :~Lily ♥ 01:35, December 4, 2013 (UTC)